Until My Dying Day
by CentellearSirene
Summary: Just a one-shot-fic. came up with it late one night, R&R if you like. Basically about a girl who thinks her life is less than perfect. Only one chapter


A/N: Okay, this is just a one-shot fic, so I hope you enjoy it. I got the idea when I was helping my lil sister with her h/w, so it's kinda random! R&R if you feel like it!

Until My Dying Day

There Was a beautiful young maiden whose name was Adriana. Her pale skin glistened in the warm spring sun as her wavy auburn hair wisped in the wind. Her blue eyes, which mirrored the blue Caribbean waters, held a glint of mystery as she stood at the helm of her ship along with the one she loved; Captain Jack Sparrow.

Her cheeks, rosy pink from the ever present winds, grew even more flushed from the soothing spray of the sea.

Here and now was the one place she wanted to stay forever, until her dying day.

Her lover had his arms possessively wrapped around her waist as she steered their beloved ship.

Jack breathed in her scent. He mentally took in her every curve, her every perfection, her every imperfection. The way she smelled like fresh roses, sea salt, mixed with the slightest twinge of rum. She didn't drink, and Jack respected her for that. A woman who held her morals.

He bent his head closer to her, his lips gently brushing her ear. "You're mine." he whispered to her.

She shivered in thought. His grasp on her tightened and she leaned into his warmth. He sprinkled soft kisses on the top of her head whole whispering in her ear.

He turned her around and pinned her between himself and the wheel, and gently brushed his lips against hers.

She leaned in for another kiss, but he simply placed a finger to her lips and restrained her. He placed soft kisses from her collarbone to her jaw, and up to her lips. He pulled her in for a searing kiss, holding her close to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in deeper.

He picked her up and brought her to his cabin, where he proved his love for her.

*****

The next morning, she woke alone on a ship in a bed that held no one but herself.

Thinking it all a dream, she went to the dresser that held her cutlass and she pulled it out.

She placed it to her chest above her heart and spoke silent words to the one she loved. "I love you Captain Jack Sparrow. You have my heart."

She grabbed a bottle of ink and a quill, and opened her book of secrets.

Quickly, she scribbled the confession down and added the words "until my dying day."

She lay the book down, open, on the floor, took up her cutlass, and again placed it to her chest. "I love you Jack Sparrow, wherever you may be," she whispered.

She plunged the cutlass deep down into her chest. Tears of pain spilled down her cheeks as she pulled it out. With her last breaths she repeated "until my dying day."

She plunged the bloodstained dagger into her stomach and pulled it out with her last bit of strength. She crumpled to the floor, a pool of her blood forming beneath her.

Her eyes became cold and emotionless as all life was drained from her.

*****

Jack stood at the helm of his ship, his fingers fiddling around with the tiny ring in his pocket that he was to give to Adriana. He would ask her to marry him; today.

"Gibbs!" he yelled, "take over." he flew down the stairs that led to the helm and rushed into his cabin. "Adriana!" he shouted in excitement as he pulled the doors open.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her lying on the floor he ran over to her and saw the puddle of blood surrounding her, and the knife that took her life lying harmless in her fingers.

He cradled her limp body in his arms and pulled the small ring from his pocket. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he slipped it onto her small finger.

"Adriana Jacques, would you have married me?" he buried his head in her hair and cried, Jack Sparrow cried. He cried until he had nothing left in him.

When he laid her back down on the floor, he noticed the open book, and he pulled it closer to him. "You are mine, I love you, until my dying day." he whispered before kissing her cold lips and walking out of his cabin.

Before he closed the door, he took one last look at her, and wiped a few tears away. "You were mine."

the end

Thanks for reading, I thought it was kinda sad, but I also thought overall it was pretty good. What do ya think? Good? Bad? Please R&R!!!

Sorry if it was spread out all over the place, I wrote it at 12am, so forgive any mistakes.


End file.
